Downfall of Us All
by TheEndIsAtDawn
Summary: Mitsunari missed the mellow hum of New York, though he could do without the painful memories it had caused him. After two years of being in hiding Mitsunari is back and ready to start where he left off, even if that means letting go of everything he held close to him. Ieyasu x Mitsunari, contains violence, and gang wars. More information inside!


**A/N: Hi guys welcome to my first story for Segoku Basara! This story will take place in modern New York City, and will have multiple pairings while the main one will be Ieyasu x Mitsunari :) , if you have an idea for a pairing of for anything please please please review, and you shall receive cookies.**

**On that note, i dont own Sengoku basara T.T tho i wish i did, any OC's are mine, and this is purely for entertainment!**

**WARNINGS: this story contains violence, gangs, weapons, and drugs, as well as yaoi. don't like it please dont read it!**

**thank you guys so much, and here's the first chapter !**

Mitsunari Ishida sighed heavily as the Greyhound bus finally skidded to a halt at the last stop, picking up his single bag filled with clothes and necessities and his "guitar" case which secretly housed his Ōdachi. After what had seemed like forever, he had finally arrived at his destination; New York City, after standing on his now shaky legs, he began to slide the long case on his back and wheeled his small suit case down the aisle with tired movements. After nodding silently to the rough looking driver he exited the large bus, a small frown emerging from his usually blank face. The city smelled just like he remembered that was for damn sure; the loudness surrounded him and made his mind shake in anticipation.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

A familiar voice chided from his left, turning he slowly made eye contact with Toyotomi Hideyoshi, causing Mitsunari to smile. It had been at least two years since him and his boss had seen each other. Two years ago when everything they had come to control was stripped from them in the most unforgiving of ways, two years since he left to be in hiding, and was unable to speak a word to anyone whom he had come to know. And on this day, two years ago…he had promised to return to New York, so he could finish what he started. Mitsunari tried to hide the fatigue that was evident in his being, his usual poise stature was slightly slouched, and his eyes drooped to uncharacteristic lows; his appearance cause Hideyoshi to plant a small smile on his face. He walked close to the silver haired man and the atmosphere lifted when a large hand made its way to Mitsunari's shoulder.

"Welcome back, Misfortune King, I'm sure everyone is anxiously waiting to hear the news of your return."

Mitsunari's face flashed an evil grin and he thanked Hideyoshi for the warm welcome, as the pair made their way to the flashy black Bugatti, the Misfortune King took in his surroundings, stickers of different crests were thrown haphazardly on the walls of ruin buildings. A sign that the gang war was still not over, the white haired man sighed as he halted his pace to eye the sticker that was the freshest, signaling who was now in control the territory…The Tokugawa crest shown in the rays coming off the street light, Mitsunari groaned as he thought about the region being under HIS control, it was unforgivable!

Mitsunari didn't notice that Hideyoshi was watching him with careful eyes, taking in the small mans appearance. The lanky man stood around 5'10, making Hideyoshi tower over him, the young man's silver hair was perfectly aligned down his forehead, and bangs rested on his nose. His eyes were what was most eerie, as they were almost clear in color, hardened with resolve and determination, his pale skin made him appear ghost like in match with his snowy hair. He was lanky, yes…but also had muscle hidden under the black overcoat, and black skinny jeans he adorned. Currently his face was marred in a scowl, and his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

"Are you alright, Mitsunari?"

The angry man spun around and made eye contact with the very concerned Hideyoshi, as Mitsunari walked over towards the car, "I am fine, Hideyoshi-sama…please forgive me for not paying more attention."

As he looked into the window; his reflection said otherwise as he looked angry, but a hint of another emotion flashed across his eyes briefly…was it sadness? Mitsunari shook his head to clear it of all thoughts, to no avail. As he slipped into the black car he sighed when his frail frame met the cool leather, the engine roared to life and the heater blazed hot air in the Misfortune Kings face. They rode to the Toyotomi residence in silence, causing the younger man to begin to drift to sleep from the exhaustion of the day's events. Plus he could only imagine he wouldn't have much time for sleep with what he was planning. Still Mitsunari couldn't get the image from earlier out of his head, the way the Tokugawa crest shined so brightly…it was a threat to everyone except himself, HE would never lay a hand on him, for some odd reason HE would actually do whatever he could to protect the Misfortune King.

'_DAMNIT, this is unforgivable. I can't wait till I find you so I can relish in the fact that your blood will soak me from head to toe.'_

Mitsunari frowned again thinking of the last time they had met, HE had taken a bullet for the clear eyed man, and could offer no apparent reason…it was obvious though that HE had saved his life. And Mitsunari shivered as he remember the way the blood pooled around him, how HE choked on it and how tears shimmied down HIS tan face as HE asked Mitsunari if he was alright.

"_**I'm fine, damnit! Why would you do such a thing?!" Mitsunari screamed as he held his sword tightly to his shivering frame, he watched HIM carefully, before the Misfortune King darted forward and sliced the head clean off of his wannabe assailant. Mitsunari watched as the once attached head rolled near him, he kicked it away in annoyance. On instinct he tucked his sword in its sheath and looked around, making sure there was no one left, that's when he felt a hand on his ankle.**_

_**HE reached around and even though HE had been shot had the energy to pull the frail man down to his knees; HE reached a hand up to the King's face, Mitsunari growled and tried to shove the larger mans hand away but HIS grip on his face was firm, and the silver haired man couldn't help but lean into the touch.**_

"_**Are you okay…Mitsunari…?" the mans words were strained, and he coughed on HIS own blood, some spluttering up on the pale frame above HIM. **_

"_**SAVE YOUR WORDS. STOP TRYING TO BE SOME SORT OF MARTYR FOR ME!" Mitsunari felt rage flare up into his throat, as he stared down at the broken man below him. **_

'_**I hate you so much…why do you do this to me…?' the silver haired mans mind beckoned him to lean forward, to help the bleeding boy below. Sighing the Misfortune King scooped the bloody man up, struggling to hold HIS weight up, he marched as fast as he could to HIS car and laid HIM in the back seat, before turning the car on and rushing HIM to the hospital. He didn't stay long, only to drop him off and leave the nurse a small piece of paper with two words written on it. "I'M SORRY."**_

Mitsunari sighed heavily catching the attention of his boss who raised on eyebrow but said nothing as they had reached the complex. The small man grabbed his bag and case and followed Hideyoshi into the household; it was a tidy as ever, decorated in red and black, every object was in the same place he remembered it being. His eyes trailed along the room, which was a large living area, with leather couches, red walls and a marble fireplace; a fire burning to warm the house. His eyes immediately locked with the other subordinate of the Toyotomi, Takenaka Hanbei.

"Welcome back Mitusnari-san!" Hanbei faked the kindness in his voice, causing the silver haired man to snort in response.

"Hideyoshi-sama…I am really tired…do I have your permission to go to sleep?" Mitsunari pushed his hands together and looked up at his boss, who smiled before chuckling, causing the misfortune king to blush lightly.

"Of course Mitsunari, there are something's you don't need my permission for."

Mitsunari's blush deepened as he apologized for being naïve, and told the two men goodnight before wrestling his bag up the spiral staircase, he could feel Hanbei's glare on his back, but said nothing as he marched to his old room. It was the same as he left it, the purple sheets folded neatly, the black walls with his clan logo on them still remained, and the black and white tile floor was shining as bright as ever. He flipped the television on and laid on his bed, taking off his overcoat, and kicking his shoes off, he sighed as he examined his arms in the faint glow of the tv, the scars that adorned his body, sent a reminder of the pain he had suffered through his brain.

Clenching his fists he admired the scars that stained his knuckles, before flopping his arms on the bed and working his way under the covers, he sighed contently as the familiar bed welcomed him back, he let thoughts ripple through his mind, mainly of the man in a yellow leather vest, whose muscles protruded outwards, in a way that Mitsunari wished his would do, the way his UFO pants swayed when he walked and how his boots echoed as he walked around, the smile that was always plastered on his tan face, and his hair in the perfect spiked position. Everyone knew he was going to be a huge player in the conquest for New York and its gang war, he was strong, handsome Mitsunari dared believe it, and the way he talked could convince any man to join him on his journey…except Mitsunari.

'_**Nari-kun, please just listen to me! We don't have to fight…we don't have to be this way…I don't want us to be…enemies." The man pleaded with his once best friend, and watched as the younger man snarled and lunged at him, he allowed him to tackle him to the floor, even**__**allowed the silver haired male to wrap his small hands around his throat, and squeeze.**_

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT FOR STARTERS, AND SECOND I WOULD NEVER WORK WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!" Mitsunari squeezed his hands tighter, watching the larger mans breathe hitch as he gasped for air, the Misfortune King smiled at the sight of the wind being sucked out of his enemies chest, the man beneath him was as calm as ever, and what he did next caught even the Ishida by surprise, his arms shot up wrapping themselves around Mitsunari's waist and flipped him to the ground, taking advantage of his stunned body he jumped on top of him, using his knees to pin his legs and arms to pin the smaller mans. **_

"_**GET OFF OF ME!" Mitsunari screeched as he attempted to break free, to no avail. The man above him said nothing but frowned slightly when he heard the words out of his mouth, he didn't move, just held the younger male down and stared into his eyes. Mitsunari felt his spine shiver in nervousness, the proximity was to much.**_

"_**Please…please…get off me, I'm claus-claustraphobic." He pleaded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he gasped when the larger man did move off of him, but closed the distance between the two, his hot breathe on his ear causing the smaller man to shiver.**_

"_**I will move, but Mitsunari…don't ever sound so scared again. You are forever safe when you are by my side."**_

_**Then he left without another word, leaving the silver haired man confused and lying on the concrete floor. **_

Mitsunari groaned at the memory, thinking of how much he had wanted to kill that man…but yet, he couldn't get those brown eyes out of his head. Forcing himself up on his elbows he stared at his hands which trembled lightly in the cold air of the house.

'Tokugawa Ieyasu…just what on earth are you doing to me?'

**A/N: please review!**


End file.
